The present invention relates generally to implements mounted on a tractor for operational support thereof and, more particularly, to a mechanism for securing the mounting of the implement on the tractor.
Mounted harvesting implements, as opposed to pull-type harvesters which are connected to a tractor and towed behind, are affixed to and supported from the tractor to be pushed or pulled into the crop material to be harvested. With the advent of a hydraulically powered, articulated tractor, such as the Model 276 Bidirectional.TM. tractor manufactured by Ford New Holland, Inc., implements can be both mounted and towed for simultaneous operation.
Implements have been mounted on such tractors by the engagement of a pair of transversely spaced mounting arms with corresponding support members and attachment brackets affixed to a tractor. Retention of the mounting arms and supporting engagement with the support members and attachment brackets has been attained by a pin insertable through aligned holes in the mounting arms and attachment brackets, respectively. Alignment of these respective openings was sometimes difficult to achieve because of the failure to fully mount the implement on the tractor so that the mounting arms are fully engaged with the attachment brackets. As a result, the utilization of mounted implements on such tractors is hampered. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved mounting mechanism to facilitate the full engagement of a mounted implement on such a tractor.